Donald Duck
Donald Duck (full name first revealed as Donald Fauntleroy Duck in Donald Gets Drafted) is a Disney character from The Walt Disney Company created by Walt Disney. Donald is a short-tempered, impatient, angry, white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He usually wears a sailor shirt, cap, and a red or black bow tie, but no trousers. Donald's voice, one of the most identifiable voices in all of animation, was performed by voice actor Clarence "Ducky" Nash up to his death in 1985. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech, that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Since 1985, Donald has been voiced by Tony Anselmo, who was trained by Nash for the role. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrollable temper. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity causes Donald to be a type of villain in some occasions. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish he is a great friend and will do anything to help a friend. So far Donald's temper has landed him in a lot of tight spots with Daisy in their relationship. Daisy is easily annoyed by Donald's constant temper problems. Donald also has an obsession over money, treasure, gold, etc. which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge. Donald sometimes chooses riches over friends until someone talks him out of it. Donald does realize he does not have the best luck. Usually when Donald is going head to head with an opponent like chipmunks, Donald will get the blame for the destruction they have caused. Overall Donald is a selfish, comical duck that the world knows and loves. Donald in animation According to the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted (1942), Donald's full name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck (his middle name appears to be a reference to his sailor hat, which was a common accessory for "Little Lord Fauntleroy" suits). The Quack Pack episode "All Ducks on Deck" and Disney's website also stated his full name as Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Donald's birthday is officially recognized as June 9, 1934, the day his debut film was released, but in The Three Caballeros, his birthday is given as simply "Friday the 13th." In Donald's Happy Birthday (short) it has his birthday as March 13. Although usually easygoing, Donald's most famous trait is his short and often explosive temper. He is also sometimes portrayed as more crafty and cynical than other characters such as Goofy or Mickey. Donald's famous voice, one of the most identifiable voices in all of animation, was until 1985 performed by voice actor Clarence Nash, since Donald Duck's debut in the Wise Little Hen.. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Early appearances According to Leonard Maltin in his introduction to The Chronological Donald - Volume 1, Donald was created by Walt Disney when he heard Clarence Nash doing his "duck" voice while reciting "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Mickey Mouse had lost some of his edge since becoming a role model for children and Disney wanted a character that could portray some of the more negative character traits he could no longer bestow on Mickey. Donald first appeared in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen on June 9, 1934, though he is mentioned in a 1931 Disney storybook. Donald's appearance in the cartoon, as created by animator Dick Lundy, is similar to his modern look — the feather and beak colors are the same, as is the blue sailor shirt and hat — but his features are more elongated, his body plumper, and his feet bigger. Donald's personality is not develop ed either; in the short, he only fills the role of the unhelpful friend from the original story. Bert Gillett, director of The Wise Little Hen, brought Donald back in his Mickey Mouse cartoon, The Orphan's Benefit on August 11, 1934. Donald is one of a number of characters who are giving performances in a benefit for Mickey's Orphans. Donald's act is to recite the poems Mary Had a Little Lamb and Little Boy Blue, but every time he tries, the mischievous orphans eat his specially made pie, leading the duck to fly into a squawking fit of anger. This explosive personality would remain with Donald for decades to come. Donald continued to be a hit with audiences. The character began appearing in most Mickey Mouse cartoons as a regular member of the ensemble with Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. Cartoons from this period, such as the 1935 cartoon The Band Concert — in which Donald repeatedly disrupts the Mickey Mouse Orchestra's rendition of The William Tell Overture by playing Turkey in the Straw — are regularly hailed by critics as exemplary films and classics of animation. Animator Ben Sharpsteen also minted the classic Mickey, Donald, and Goofy comedy in 1935, with the cartoon Mickey's Service Station. Donald was redesigned in 1936 to be a bit fuller, rounder, and cuter. He also began starring in solo cartoons, the first of which was the January 9, 1937 Ben Sharpsteen cartoon, Don Donald. This short also introduced Donald's long-time love interest, Daisy Duck (here called "Donna Duck"). Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, would make their first animated appearance a year later in the April 15, 1938 film, Donald's Nephews, directed by Jack King (they had been earlier introduced in the Donald Duck comic strip). Later animation Donald appears in the packaging films Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros. In the films, Donald gets a chance to travel the world and is mashed up with new Disney characters, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. Mickey's Christmas Carol Donald plays Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew Fred in Disney's 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. Who Framed Roger Rabbit He also made an appearance at the Ink and Paint Club competing against Daffy Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The Prince and the Pauper He appears as the The Prince's servant in The Prince and the Pauper. Donald maintains his hot temper and is not entirely loyal but once he found out Pete had an evil mission to accomplish, Donald was ready to battle. After the battle Donald became not only a servant but a close friend as well. A Goofy Movie He made a non speaking cameo appearance with Mickey in A Goofy Movie ''during the song ''On the Open Road. '' Mickey's Once and Twice Upon a Christmas .]] Donald appears in the traditional animated Christmas film and it's computer animated sequel. In the first film Donald appears in the first story called Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas where Huey, Dewey and Louie wish it was Christmas everyday. Although the wish comes true Donald is does not notice. Donald later appears at the end where he joins Mickey and Friends in a Christmas carol. In the sequel, Donald appears in the second story where Huey, Dewey and Louie realize they need to put their names on Santa's List. In the end of the segment Donald's only gift was ''The Big Book of Manners. Donald later appears in his own segment where he must learn to control his temper. Fantasia 2000 Donald appears alongside Daisy Duck in the sequel to the groundbreaking Fantasia. In the film, Donald is the lazy assistant to Moses as he guides the animals and humans to safety. In the film Donald and Daisy believed they have been separated and do not reunite until they reach their new home. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Donald appears as a protagonist in the film. Donald's flaw is the fact that he is an extreme coward and will never become a musketeer. When Pete needs musketeers for Princess Minnie Mouse, Donald along with Mickey and Goofy are right for the job. Donald is the first to realize Pete's plan and rushes to warn Mickey but Goofy has already been kidnapped. Donald gives up and runs away only to return thanks to the heroic Goofy. Donald finds his courage and defeats Pete with the help of Mickey and Goofy and wins the heart of Daisy Duck. Television DuckTales Donald featured in a rather small part in the television animated series DuckTales. There, Donald joins the Navy, and leaves his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie with their Uncle Scrooge, who then has to take care of them. Donald appears in two parts of the series premiere, "Treasure of the Golden Suns", as well as the season 1 episodes "Sphinx for the Memories", "Home Sweet Homer", "A Whale of a Bad Time", "Spies in Their Eyes", "All Ducks on Deck", and "Till Nephews Do Us Part". Bonkers After DuckTales, Donald made a notable cameo appearance in the first episode of Bonkers, in which he is taking a walk through the park before getting captured by a mugger. Bonkers D. Bobcat happens upon Donald and, unaware that the duck is being mugged at the moment, asks for a guest part in his next picture before eventually coming to his rescue when Lucky Piquel shows up to nab the mugger. Quack Pack Three years later, Donald starred in his own Disney Afternoon television show Quack Pack. This series featured a modernized Duck family. Donald was no longer wearing his sailor suit and hat, but a Hawaiian shirt (which he would wear again as Maui Mallard in the game Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow). Huey, Dewey and Louie are teenagers, with distinct clothing, voices and personalities. Daisy Duck has lost her pink dress and bow and has a new hairdo. Oddly enough, no other family members - besides Ludwig Von Drake - appear in Quack Pack and all other Duckburg citizens are humans, not ducks. Mickey Mouse Works Donald next played an important role in Mickey Mouse Works. In the Mouse Works shorts, his role was more or less the same as in the classic shorts. In these shorts, though, he garnered a new adversary in the form of a baby turtle named Shelby, whom he would often have to look after and have a hard time doing so House of Mouse Donald appears once again in the series House of Mouse as a greeter and co-owner. In the series Donald's rivalry with Mickey really takes place. Donald decides to. Donald get goes humbug grouchy and he put the wishing star on the top of Christmas tree in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse And he appears to tries to scare everybody in the club while the Disney Villains take over the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. But sometimes he lose his temper so mix-up the problems. He is usually a unwitting target for many of the gags on the show and tends to say "Why does always this happen to me?" whenever something bad happens to him. Donald in comics While Donald's cartoons enjoy vast popularity in the United States and around the world, his weekly and monthly comic books enjoy their greatest popularity in many European countries, most in Norway and Finland, but many other countries are right behind - most notably Denmark, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands and Sweden. Developments under Barks In 1942, Western Publishing began creating original comic-book stories about Donald and other Disney characters. Bob Karp worked on the earliest of these, a story called Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold. The new publisher meant new illustrators, in this case, Carl Barks and Jack Hannah. Barks would later repeat the treasure-hunting theme in many more stories. Barks soon took over the major development of the comic-book version of the duck as both writer and illustrator. Under his pen, the comic version of Donald diverged even further from his animated counterpart, becoming more adventurous, less temperamental, and more eloquent. Pete was the only other major character from the Mickey Mouse comic strip to feature in Barks' new Donald Duck universe. Barks placed Donald in the city of Duckburg, which Barks populated with a host of supporting players, including Gladstone Gander (1948), Gyro Gearloose (1952), Uncle Scrooge McDuck (1947), Magica de Spell (1961), Flintheart Glomgold (1956), The Beagle Boys (1951), April, May and June (1953), Neighbor Jones (1944) and John D. Rockerduck (1961). Many of Taliaferro's characters made the move to Barks' world as well, including Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Barks placed Donald in both domestic and adventure scenarios, and Uncle Scrooge became one of his favorite characters to pair up with Donald. Scrooge's popularity grew, and by 1952, the character had a comic book of his own. At this point, Barks concentrated his major efforts on the Scrooge stories, and Donald's appearances became more focused on comedy or he was recast as Scrooge's reluctant helper, following his rich uncle around the globe. Disney Parks Donald is a extremely common character in the Disney Parks and is in almost every Disney show and in every Disney parade. He is the most common character second only to Mickey Mouse. Fantasmic! Donald appears at the end of the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Donald is seen riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Mickey's PhilharMagic In Mickey's Philharmagic, Donald is the main character and go through some of Disney's biggest musical scenes in order to find Mickey's sorcerer hat. Dream Along With Mickey In the live stage show in the Magic Kingdom Park, Donald along with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy celebrate the magic of dreams. Although Donald attends he does not believe in dreams. Once Maleficent along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee crash the party Donald with the help of Mickey use the power of dreams to defeat the three villains. Donald believes again and peace is restored in Magic Kingdom. In video games Relationships Mickey Mouse Through out his career, Donald has shown that he's jealous of Mickey and wants his job as Disney's greatest star. In the early Disney shorts, Mickey and Donald were partners, but by the time The Mickey Mouse Club aired on television, it was shown that Donald always wanted the spotlight. One animated short that rivaled the famous Mickey Mouse song was showing Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Boy Scouts and Donald as their Scoutmaster at a cliff near a remote forest and Donald leads them in a song mirroring the Mouseketeers theme "D-O-N-A-L-D D-U-C-K-! Donald Duck!" The rivalry would cause Donald some problems, in the 1988 TV special Mickey's 60th Birthday, where Mickey is cursed by a sorcerer to become unnoticed, the world believes Mickey to be kidnapped. Donald Duck is then arrested for the kidnapping of Mickey, as he is considered to be the chief suspect, due to their rivalry. However, Donald did later get the charges dismissed, due to lack of evidence. Walt Disney, in his Wonderful World of Color, would sometimes make reference to the rivalry. Walt, one time, had presented Donald with a gigantic birthday cake and commented how it was "even bigger than Mickey's", which pleased Donald. The clip was rebroadcast in November 1984 during a TV special honoring Donald's 50th birthday. The rivalry between Mickey and Donald has also been shown in House of Mouse. It was shown that Donald wanted to be the Club's founder and wanted to change the name from House of Mouse to House of Duck. However, in later episodes, Donald accepted that Mickey was the founder and worked with Mickey as a partner to make the club profitable. Mickey Mouse has failed to realize how much Donald does not like him at times, and always counts him as one of his best friends. Despite the rivalry, Donald seems to be an honest friend of Mickey's, and will be faithful to him in tough situations, such as working with Mickey and Goofy as a team akin to the Three Musketeers. In the Kingdom Hearts games, Donald is quite loyal to Mickey, even briefly leaving Sora to follow King Mickey's orders. Beyond Disney Donald Duck is the only popular film and television cartoon character to appear as a mascot for the sports team of a major American university, namely, the Oregon Ducks at the University of Oregon. Donald's name and image are also used on numerous commercial products, one example being Donald Duck Orange Juice, introduced by Citrus World in 1940. In 2004, Donald received his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, joining other characters such as Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, The Simpsons, Winnie the Pooh, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Godzilla and Snow White. Trivia *In the Disney Studios, Donald is often referred to as The Duck. *Donald often calls himself Walt's favorite. *The duck skeleton with the sailor suit and the hat look like Donald Duck in cameo of the James and the Giant Peach. *Although Donald sometimes dislikes Mickey he always considers him his very best friend, alongside Goofy. Gallery Animation﻿, Comics, and Video Games Donaldstar 1600.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Dd.jpg|Donald during his temper tantrums Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Fun and Fancy Free 800px-Threemusketeers_741.jpg|Donald in The Three Musketeers 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets Jose in Saludos Amigos Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald meets Panchito in The Three Caballeros Donald2.jpg|Donald in the comics 600px-DonaldKH2.jpg|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts series D 790screen002.jpg|Donald in the Disney Sports series DonaldWithPrincesses.jpg|Donald with the Disney Princesses Donald Original Outfit.png|Donald wearing his traditional clothes in Kingdom Hearts DonaldKHI.jpg|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald in Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts 19508-28638.jpg|Donald in Mickey Once Upon a Christmas The-Three-Caballeros-classic-disney-18417356-800-600.jpg|Donald in a toy bull costume in Three Caballeros The-Three-Caballeros-classic-disney-18417496-800-600.jpg|Donald with Toy Bull in ''The Three Caballeros BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Animatronic Donald.png|Donald Duck as an animatronic in Epic Mickey Char 29187.jpg|Donald Duck in House of Mouse Char 29641.jpg|Donald in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in Mickey's House of Villains Char 29947.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works Donald donalds dock.jpg|Donald in Toontown Online Donald and Daisy.jpg Disney Parks and More 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3425516505 528c667791.jpg|Donald Duck's Signature 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney Live Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Donald helping out with the expansion at Disney California Adventure ﻿ External links *Donald Duck's family tree *Donald's profile in the Inducks *Toonopedia: Donald Duck *Donald Duck shorts film *Disney's HooZoo - Donald Duck es:Donald Duck Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Baseball players Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon